


Interlude - Nick of Time

by Fuguestate



Series: The Watchmen Kinkmeme Metaverse [3]
Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Cut Scene, Fix-It, Gen, Watchmen - Freeform, Watchmen Kinkmeme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:45:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2369846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuguestate/pseuds/Fuguestate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Hollis Mason wasn't killed.   Happens during <i>Alan Moore is going to kill me...Some more</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude - Nick of Time

_-_

 

_"...and now we join Dianne Newcastle, speaking with the young boys who came to the rescue of retired police officer and former vigilante Hollis Mason on Halloween Night."  
_

_"Thank you, Mark. I'm here with three brave young men who came to their hero's rescue and got to become heroes themselves. With me are Andy Kirby, Joey Gillson, and David Higgins. How are you boys this evening?"_

_"Fine."_

_"Fine."_

_"Are we on TV??"_

_"Yes, you are!"  
_

_"Cool!"  
_

_"So tell me – What happened on that night?"_

_"Well, Andy and Joey an' me were out trick-or-treating. It looked like it was gonna rain, so we started early. We always go to Mr. Mason's place 'cos he always gives out good candy on Halloween._

_"We saw a bunch of guys running to his place just before we got there. There were four of 'em –"_

_"No, five! There was a girl the one guy dragged with 'im."_

_"Yeah, they ran up the stairs to Mr. Mason's. We thought they might be friends of his at first, but they had pipes an' chains and they knocked over his sign when they went up to his door."_

_"What did you do then?"_

_"We just kinda stood there for a second."_

_"Yeah, those guys were big!"_

_"But then we heard crashing an' shouting, and Phantom was barking real loud."_

_"David started running up after them."_

_"What made you do that, David?"_

_"It didn't sound right, what was happening. And, you know... Mr. Mason was a hero."_

_"Yeah, he was Nite Owl!"_

_"And he was always nice to people, him an' Phantom."_

_"So you boys ran after the Knot-Tops?"_

_"Yeah. Andy got tangled up in his sheet for a second – he was dressed as a ghost – an' then we all ran up the stairs after those guys. We couldn't see Mr. Mason at first. Everyone was breakin' stuff and shouting. One of 'em said 'Get the dog!' and I could see Phantom under a table with a guy chasing him, an' then... I saw Mr. Mason... o-on the floor getting h-hit."_

_"...It's all right, boys. You can take a moment if you need to."_

_"Mh, 'm fine."_

_"- **snnffh** -"_

_"Okay. Tell us what you did then?"_

_"Andy got rid of his sheet. While everyone was still facing the other way he went over real quick an' picked up Mr. Mason's Nite Owl statue that was on the floor. Then he snuck right up behind the guy hitting Mr. Mason an' he **bashed** his leg with it!"_

_"Yeah, he swung just like Coach Stanley always tells us in Little League – 'Hit it outta the park!'"_

_"What did the Knot-Tops do?"_

_"I guess we surprised 'em. The one guy was holding his leg an' cussing, and the other guys just looked at us for a second. Then Joey started yelling at' em to get out, he was wavin' his pitchfork around – "_

_" - he was a devil for Halloween –"_

_"We did too, I don't remember what we said. Andy still had the statue an' he was holding it like a club."_

_"I think I said some bad words - **ulp!** Sorry, Mom!"  
_

_"We were just so **mad** , Mr. Mason didn't deserve any of that!"_

_"David started throwin' stuff at 'em, and wavin' his pirate sword. I didn't want 'em to come after us so I was throwing things too."_

_"The girl ran away. She looked real scared, and kind of, I dunno, drunk."_

_"Yeah, she was just sayin' "I don't wanna be here, I don't wanna be here" over and over, and she took off."_

_"The others looked at the guy Andy hit – I think they called him 'Derf'. One of 'em said something about Mr. Mason being an old guy an' they oughta split, and they did. The last guy got all mad and for a second he looked like he was gonna hit us-"_

_"-But then Mr. Mason got up behind him!"_

_"Yeah!"  
_

_"He had blood all over his face an' he couldn't stand up real good but he looked **mad**. He shouted ' **Get out of my house** ' just like that an' he looked like he was gonna punch him!"_

_"What happened then?"_

_"We were all just lookin' at him for a second, and then the last guy cussed at us and ran out too. Mr. Mason kept standing for a minute but then he just fell over."_

_"How did you get help?"_

_"We tried calling the cops, but we couldn't find the phone. David ran out an' started shouting for help."_

_"Yeah, I just started yelling until someone in the next building got all mad and said he'd call the cops on me. I told him 'You do that! Mr. Mason's hurt!' and I guess he did 'cos then some other people showed up to see if he was okay and then the cops came."_

_"That was very brave of you boys to do all that."_

_"Didn't **feel** brave – that was scary!"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Mm-hm."_

_"Well, I'm sure Mr. Mason is glad you did. I understand you got to visit him at the hospital today?"_

_"Yeah! He looked lots better."_

_"We got to see Phantom too – he got a cut on his leg but the vet said he's gonna be okay."_

_"Well, I'm glad to hear that. Thank you, boys, for coming to our studio to tell your story."_

_"Y'welcome."_

_"Uh-huh."_

_"Hi Mom!"_

_"Next on 'Evening Edition', renewed negotiations in Eastern Europe. We'll be right back."_

 

_-_

**Author's Note:**

> Written (with much pleasure) for this prompt at the Watchmen Kinkmeme:
> 
>  
> 
> ["Hollis fix-it, please? I don't care how you manipulate canon, just have him survive Halloween night and the squidding."](http://spam-monster.livejournal.com/4155.html?thread=12126523#t12126523)


End file.
